


Odin's Ravens

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin All-Father had two ravens that he would send out everyday to listen to the world. Then they would fly back and tell him everything. Their names were Hugin and Munin. Thought and Memory.</p><p>Hugin is set after ST II The Wrath of Khan. Munin is set after Spock goes to Vulcan to be healed. Stope and Miste is set right before the Enterprise Crew goes on trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hugin - Thought

Leonard stared, holding back his tears as his lover, his mate, his husband sat on the wrong side of the damned plasteel. Dying. He couldn't stop his father, now he couldn't stop his mate. Frantically he reached out for him. _//Spock, T'hy'la... //_

 

//My t'hy'la... do not mourn. I am within you; you know this. One of us must take care of him.// Spock turned his warm brown eyes to his lover, one eyebrow raising.

 

 __

//I rather it was you; I'll just mess it up.// Leonard set his jaw stubbornly, turning his head away. He could NOT see the coming death of those eyes; he just could not.

 

 __

//I have... faith... in you.// Spock's voice ghosted in Leonard's head. A soft mental caress brushed him.

 

Leonard watched as his lover's body failed, hands clenched into fists. _//You're in pain. I'm sorry. I'm a doctor... why can I never help those I love!//_

 

Spock slid down, his legs giving out. // _With every breath you do, beloved. Now that I face death, I do not wish to be alone. Stay. Be my... comfort.//_

 

//Forever, T'hy'la.//

 

A whisper before he walled up his heart. The sound like the turning of a key in a lock. Leonard McCoy's face became composed and serene. Leonard stared as Spock's body gave its last breath, and Spock slipped away. _//Goodbye, my heart.//_ He turned and stared at his Captain, his friend, the man, whom he hated most at this moment and hugged him.


	2. Munin (Memory)

Leonard stared out the porthole. The Enterprise was in warp and the stars passed by, trailing long streamers behind them.

And on one planet orbiting one of those stars a tall man stood. Dressed in a white robe, the hood of the robe was pushed back. The man short dark hair lay flat against his skull. Brown eyes looked up into a dark sky. His graceful slightly pointed ears twitched at the sounds around them. He stood as a wind blew up and circled around him, whipping his robe. He strained his eyes to look in the night. Stoically he withstood all the desert could throw at him until he did something, that he who was raised by his father’s family would not normally do. He raised his arms and stretched them out wide, taking a deep breath he screamed into the night, “ **LEONARD!!!!!!!”**

Smiling, sitting by the porthole, Dr. Leonard McCoy realized that his mate, had finally regained his memory.


	3. Stope (Lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right before they return to face their trial after the Wrath of Khan

_//A common frame of reference! No of course we don’t, we were just mate- mated... in love dammit for years. But I don’t... you don’t remember, do you, my stubborn, pigheaded Vulcan?//_ McCoy frowned and stared at the gunmetal gray door before him. Shaking his head, he turned away and walked down the hall. Suddenly stopping short, he half ran back to the door and quick tapped a passcode into the door lock. Moving back silently, McCoy entered the room. Turning around swiftly, he memorized the layout before the door closed. A darker patch indicated a doorway. He walked through and noticed his... noticed Spock.

Spock lay on the bed, his arms at his side. Ambient light ran over his dark hair, caressing his distinctive nose. A breath slipped from McCoy’s lips as he knelt beside the bed. He knew Spock remembered him but how could Spock have forgotten all they meant to each other. The look Spock gave him when they welcomed him back. Spock looking through him. Spock... his pointy eared lover who seemed not to remember him.

Too soon, McCoy knew he would have to leave this... lovely man who held his heart. They weren’t that far from Earth and that much closer to trial and punishment. That much closer to the time, they’d have to separate. Not much time to remind Spock, not much time for anything. To what end? To remind Spock of a love that he will lose as soon as the trial is over? Shaking his head, McCoy made his decision.

Moving slowly, he stood up and turned away. A whisper crept from his tight throat, “Goodbye, T’hy’la.”

A rustle came from behind him, a hand shot forward and took his. The hand pulled him back gently. A beloved voice spoke softly, “T’hy’la.” _//I remember.//_


	4. Miste (Found)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leavetaking

1859

 

Spock opened his eyes, the bed next to him rapidly losing warmth. A flicker of displeasure ran across his face. Just beyond the line of his sight, he could hear Leonard moving. As a dark shape passed close by him, he struck. His hand grasping around his departing lover’s wrist. “Leonard.”

“I gotta go, Spock. We’ll be putting into space dock soon. You know what that means.”

“Yes.” Spock applied slight pressure, pulling his soul mate closer. Staring into the bright spots that were his lover’s eyes, he brushed his lips over those warm human ones. Eyes falling closed, he lost himself in the autumn leaves and spice taste of the doctor. “I cherish thee, I will find thee, I remain in thy soul.”

McCoy wrapped his arms around his love, head resting on the thin shoulder. “I will wait for thee.” A few minutes later he stood up and walked out.

Spock turned to face the porthole. He could see the space dock approaching. Sighing, he sat up.

 

1907


End file.
